


Winning the Heart of a Queen

by 80sGayTrashGoblin



Series: Goblin's DotU Verse [7]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, hunk's razor is the mvp of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sGayTrashGoblin/pseuds/80sGayTrashGoblin
Summary: Lotor, in a political marriage with Merla but racing for Allura's heart. Allura, wanting nothing to do with Lotor but head over heels for Merla. Merla, no one knows what her deal is. Who wins the heart of the queen?(this is a repost of both parts of my fic on Tumbl)
Relationships: Allura/Queen Merla (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Goblin's DotU Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166207
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Allura sighed, adjusting her glasses and squinting at the library sign. She had exchanged her flared suit for tinted classes and a big coat, having a bracelet that changed her hair color to blue. She needed to do some research on the new ally that Lotor has: namely on courting rituals.

It only took a few looks, a few winks from Merla to have Allura falling in love. All she knew about the elusive woman was that she was the Queen of the Bimmun Empire and in a political marriage with Lotor. Allura needed to do research on the kind of people that the Bimmun are, or else her trying to court the arusian way may accidentally offend her. Thankfully enough, the excuse that she was doing research on the new face was bought by Coran, and the other pilots had convinced (read: forced) Keith to take a vacation day by swimming in the river. They all accepted her reasoning pretty easily, if a little disappointed she wouldn't be joining, but she swore that Pidge winked at her as she left.

Shaking her musings out of her head, she pushed open the door to the library. It had the more modern architecture of most of the Capital, having been rebuilt in the last six months, but leaned more traditional in decoration. There were comfy reading nooks with pillows and blankets, a little cafe that serves tea and hot cocoa, and a 'Newest Arrivals' section that was growing steadily due to Arus's growing allies. Allura wondered what would be on those shelves if Arus was aligned with the Bimmun Empire.

She shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. She went up to the help desk, rapping the desk with her knuckle. A woman came out from the back, a tablet under her arm and a large feathery pen behind her ear.

"Hello, miss!" She smoothly pulled the pen from behind her ear. "What are you looking for today?"

"Books on Bimmun culture, if you will." Allura adjusted her hair again, trying her best to make it look like she was doing it naturally rather than out of nervous habit.

"That I may." She turned on the tablet, using the pen to scroll through the selection. "You'll want to go to the informational section, under the cultural subsection. There are a few books about Bimmun culture, but the most detailed and informative is by Sir Kudix Isnig, who traveled the galaxy in search of knowledge."

"Uleeval ulai." Allura bowed a little, giving thanks according to arusian customs.

"Baroe ulai." The lady bowed in response, tucking her pen back behind her ear and moving back to the other side of the desk. Allura moved away, looking around for the informational section.

After retrieving her books she found a good corner, with a bean bag chair and a whole bunch of fluffy pillows. She opened her notepad and got to taking notes.

_\- Bimmuns are all female, and only prefer females of other species_

_\- Bimmuns value strength (physically, emotionally, and mentally) and passion in their society_

_\- A courting bimmun will engage in a Dance of Swords, which is arduous and lasts for hours and is specifically choreographed for their suitor_

_\- If there are multiple suitors for a bimmun, they will fight each other, the winner decided by the courted_

_\- In a political/arranged marriage without love, there will often be no Dance of Swords, as those are specifically saved for relationships with love_

_\- Fashion trends: buff, dramatic makeup, fingerless gloves, fancy armor/hair, bold colors, multiple weapons_

After taking notes and drinking a cup of hot cocoa, she put the books back and went home.

* * *

The first thing that Allura needed was to train. Ultimately, she was going to take on Lotor, which wouldn't be difficult, but she was going to be judged by the Queen of the Bimmun. She's got to be on top of her game. And buff.

She's gotten a little muscular, but piloting a lion doesn't give you strength training. So that's what she started on first: doing combat drills to sharpen her combat skills. She also cut off the fingers on her glove, and practiced her braided crowns.

Allura was also training in various different weapons. Bows, lances, swords, shields, axes, knives. Coran chalked up her newfound training up to the growing force of the enemy, even if he was still puzzled by the fingerless gloves, but there was one event in particular that threw all that into question.

She was leaning on the sink of her bathroom, looking at her face. She was more muscular, her form filled, and the scars on her from numerous battles actually look like she got them. She was sweaty from training and she had some dirt on her. However, she had borrowed one of the boys razors, and one excerpt from the books stands out to her.

"Bimmun culture often emphasizes elaborate undercuts and braids."

Allura plugged the razor into the wall, glad that her hair was already pulled into a bun. She wasn't the best at shaving, so the undercut would be simple, but she was confident enough that her braiding skills would make up for it.

When she was done, she swept up the mess she had made, and braided her hair into an intricate and traditional arusian design. Satisfied with her handiwork, she unplugged the razor, walking out the door to return it.

As she wandered through the halls, she could hear whispers from the maids, and relished them. She wasn't the perfect, tradition following princess that Coran and Nanny wanted her to be. She'll keep the good traditions and smash the bad ones with an iron sledgehammer when she becomes Queen. She'll rule without having to marry a prince, and if she's lucky, she'll end up marrying a queen instead.

Allura shook her head, navigating to Hunk's room of the castle. She knocked on the door, and heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door.

"Allura!" His eyes widened in shock, he broke into a wide grin. "So that's what you were using the razor for! It looks good on you."

"Thanks, Hunk." She smiled genuinely, handing him the razor. "And thanks for letting me borrow it."

"It's no problem, really." Hunk took it, slipping it into one of his pockets. "Although I'm curious, how did all this come about? Not that it's a bad thing, the opposite in fact, I'm just curious."

Allura didn't want to be judged by her primary reasoning for doing all of this, so she told her second one. "One day, I'll be Queen of all of Arus. I can't reasonably be expected to stay in Nanny and Coran's shadow the whole time. I've been the one leading the charge on policies when it comes to rebuilding my kingdom, and when I become Queen, I'll make it better than before."

"That's great!" Hunk slung his arm around Allura's shoulder, leading them to the rec room. "We should show the others, I know they'll be thrilled."

When they entered, Allura immediately regretted her life decisions. The other boys were there, but also there was Nanny and Coran. Coran and Nanny gasped, Nanny immediately rushing over.

"What have you done to your hair?!" She screeched, running her hands through the elaborate braids. "I approve the traditional braiding, but an undercut is unbecoming of a princess!"

"It looks good!" Lance shouted from the couch, with Pidge giving a thumbs up and Keith nodding.

"It isn't proper!" Nanny shouted again, glaring at the three boys. "You heathens wouldn't understand!"

"Excuse me, I'm not a heathen, I'm a gremlin." Pidge huffed in faux annoyance. "Get it right."

The pilots and I snickered while Nanny's face turned bright red. "Young lady, your recent change of behavior is unacceptable. A young princess's place is in the castle studying, not rolling in the dirt and rough housing like a common wench-!"

Allura just held up a hand to Nanny's face, cutting her off abruptly. "My kingdom is in peril, and is still fragile. I shall not stand back while my kingdom is attacked when I can fight. I suggest you stay out of matters you are clearly not supposed to be in."

Nanny was about to speak up, but she continued. "I am now eighteen, and it is within my right to take the throne of Arus. You are lucky that you are allowed in this castle still, as your services were null as soon as I reached adulthood."

Nanny's mouth opened, then closed, then she stormed out. Coran walked over, gently placing a hand on Allura's shoulder. "I approve of the cut." After that, he just left the room.

* * *

Allura ran into the control room right behind Keith, after hearing of an incoming transmission from Lotor. Internally, she was giddy at the chance to finally enact her plan.

Lotor's face appeared on the screen, along with Merla standing off to the side. "Pilots of Voltron, I am here to-"

"Whatever trap you want to spring, we want no part in it!" Lance shouted from the back, where he had partially stepped in front of Keith, who didn't seem happy about that development.

"But I would like to propose a deal of my own." Allura butted in, ignoring all the weird looks from the rest of her team. "One on one, you and me. No outside interference from either side. If you would like someone to make sure the fight is fair, Merla can oversee it."

While Lotor thought about it, Merla paused for a moment, then chuckled. "Well well well, very clever Princess." She turned to her fiance, a smirk on her face. "I know I would like to see that. Maybe this marriage would actually be worth it."

Lotor narrowed his eyes. "I'll see you in half an hour, Princess." The transmission cut off, leaving her team incredulous.

"Trust me on this." Allura jumped in before the others could say anything. "I can do this. And if I win, we will have a very powerful new ally."

"I feel like you know something that we don't, but alright." Keith sighed, running his hand through his hair. "We'll be in our lions nearby, just in case Lotor tries to pull something."

Allura nodded, then left, heading back to her room to prepare. She strapped on the ceremonial armor that she found in storage, as well as her bow and her glaive. She pulled back her hair into the elaborate traditional braids that she wore on the first day, and finished with pulling on her fingerless gloves. She flexed for the mirror, satisfied with her set up, and spun on her heel to go to the lion hangers.

* * *

Allura stepped out of the lion, smiling to herself as she saw both Merla and Lotor. She walked forward, coming face to face with him.

"Anything to say before I beat you?" Lotor grinned in the way that really invited getting smacked in the face, but Allura resisted the urge to do so and stuck to the script.

"Queen Merla Bimmun! Since you have appeared before me, you have captured my heart, but you are trapped in a loveless arranged marriage. I am here to fight for your freedom, and for your chance." Lotor's jaw had dropped during that speech, and Merla had smiled, giving her the once over before nodding in approval. "Lotor. You are currently engaged to Merla. I give you one chance to back down. If you accept, we will fight until Merla decides who she will pick. This is your only chance."

Lotor pulled out a sword, pointing it at her. "I accept."

Allura pulled out her glaive, readying her stance as they circled around each other. They eyed each other warily, and Allura tensed when he twitched, but he ultimately didn't move.

She huffed, charging forward. They clashed, and she pulled back, spinning the glaive in her hands as she jabbed forward. She jumped back again as Lotor swung forward, dodging and weaving.

This pattern of jab and dodge and jab again continued, until Allura managed to disarm him, flinging his sword away with her glaive. She knocked him down with the butt of her glaive, planting her foot on his chest and leveling the blade to his neck.

"My lady, am I the winner?" Allura asked confidently, turning to look at Merla. She was stunning, the light glimmering off her jewels and glittering in her eyes. She was smiling while she was walking up to them, power and confidence in her steps, the setting sun giving her a crown of fire.

"Princess Allura Arus." Just hearing her name said aloud sent a shiver down her spine. "You have won."

"What?!" Lotor scrambled to his feet, astonishment in his face. "But what about me?!"

"You lost." Merla flicked her hand in his direction. "You barreled in demanding a marriage, while Allura has fought for my hand properly, according to Bimmun tradition. I'm calling off our marriage, and our alliance. Send your father my regards."

Lotor's jaw dropped as Allura went down to one knee, taking Merla's hand and planting a gentle kiss on it in accordance to arusian tradition. "I am honored to have this chance, my lady."

The two only dimly registered Lotor scampering off, Allura choosing to focus on Merla as she stood up. She offered her arm to Merla, who took it gratefully as they walked to the blue lion.

"Do you need a ride back to Bimmun?" Allura asked, her eyes trained on Merla's face.

"I will, but I don't have to go back immediately." Merla smirked, brushing up against Allura as her face flushed. "I can inform the nobles of the new changes while I'm here, and we could take tonight to draft up a treaty, solidify our alliance."

"I would love that." Their eyes glimmered at a promise exchanged, the sun setting behind them as they made their way back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura may have won the battle, but has she won the war?

What Allura wanted to do was to negotiate/seduce the beautiful queen on her arm, but there were two unfortunate facts in the way: the first is that on the way to her office they have to pass the lounge, and the second was that the other pilots had gotten to the castle before them and would absolutely tease her. 

She sighed internally, gently leading Merla to her office. Thankfully, they didn’t run into Nanny, but she did walk into the lounge right as Hunk loudly shouted “Fuck!” 

They were around the table, some kind of cards in their hands, and Hunk had thrown down in hand in frustration. Pidge was grinning suspiciously, Lance had sighed, and Keith was just eating popcorn. 

“How did you win so fast? We just started a few minutes ago!” 

“What do you think?” Lance asked sarcastically, dropping his cards on the table in defeat. “He cheated.” 

Pidge just shrugged. “I would’ve thought you learned not to let me shuffle by now.” 

“He’s right.” 

“Keith, you weren’t even playing.” Lance grabbed all the cards, passing the deck to him. “You shuffle, since you’re not playing.” 

Keith shook his head, holding his hand up to show that it was covered in popcorn grease. Seeing that the boys were thoroughly distracted, Allura chanced going through the lounge, noting that Merla was watching all of this with an amused look on her face. 

“Hey, Allura!” Unfortunately, she just wasn’t that lucky, as Lance had spotted her. “Can you shuffle for us real quickly?” 

“We won’t keep you from your girlfriend!” Pidge shouted, and the others tried to hide their laughter while Allura glared at him. She sighed, and walked over, Merla trailing along behind her.

As Allura shuffled, grumbling under her breath, Merla asked, “Is this a traditional arusian game?” 

“Oh, no.” Keith piped up from where he was leaning on Lance’s shoulder. “Allura may be arusian, but we’re from Earth.” 

“It’s called Uno.” Lance piped up, having picked the deck out of Allura’s hands. “The goal of the game is to be the first with no cards in your hand. You start with seven, and you have to match with the card that’s on the table.” 

“Very interesting.” Merla muttered under her breath, as Allura stood back up. “Well then, darling, shall we be off?” 

“We shall.” Allura took Merla’s arm again, ignoring the snickers and the clinks of coins exchanging hands behind her. 

* * *

Allura had changed out of her armor, and into a simple yet elegant vest and pants. She kept the fingerless gloves, tucking an Earth rose into her breast pocket, which the pilots said symbolizes love.

Merla had changed too, in a simple purple dress and jewelry instead of the elaborate cape and armor she had been wearing when she had arrived with Lotor. She had already sat down at the table, a piece of parchment and a glass pen laying neatly at Allura’s spot. 

The official talk about treaties and legalities had been finished by then, and a maid had brought some garlic bread and a bottle of wine. Dinner was on it’s way, but the two were content to sip at their wine and talk. 

“Lotor was the one who came to me for an alliance, but the person who I actually talked to was Zarkon.” Merla took another sip of wine, her free hand resting on Allura’s. “I was originally just going to ally with the Galra Kingdom, but Zarkon insisted on marrying off Lotor and was elated when I said yes. I thought it odd at the time until I met him.” 

“And what was your first impression of him?” Allura asked, leaning in. 

“He was a pathetic little man.” Allura snorted, and Merla grinned, taking another sip. She was composed and on her second glass, while Allura had only had one and was already tipsy. 

“When he first tried to attack Arus, he went up against Keith. He lost almost immediately, and his abilities haven’t improved since. Almost everything he does is because of Haggar.” 

“Well then.” Merla set down her glass, tilting up Allura’s face with her hand. “I’m glad that such a strong princess was able to show me that he wasn’t worth it.” 

Allura’s face flushed, and she leaned in at the same time that Merla did. All she could think about was her lips, and that she was about to kiss-

There was a knock at the door. The two of them jumped back, and Allura could see that Merla’s face was just as rosy as hers was. She cleared her throat, shouting “Come in!” 

The door slid open, and two maids came in with trays. “A crab risotto for the queen, and seared salmon for the princess.” They slid the two plates on the table, as well as another bottle of wine. Then, as quickly as they came, they left, closing the door behind them. 

The mood was ruined, but not completely. Over dinner was very informative small talk. Allura learned that Merla’s pet vulture’s name is ‘Wala-Waka,’ which directly translates to bitch in bimmun, and that he doesn’t have telepathic powers, but she does. She also knows pole dancing, and her favorite flower is a very rare specimen of bimmun flowers that represents strength in unity. 

“When I visit Bimmun, I’ll just have to see one of these Dragon Blossoms.” Allura rested her hand on Merla’s, the alcohol lowering her inhibitions and boosting her confidence. “Although I doubt they’re as beautiful as you are.” 

“It pales in comparison to you, my dear.” Merla cupped her face with her free hand, and Allura’s face was on fire under her fingertips. She leaned in without hesitation, meeting the queen’s lips in the middle. 

She was electric, her nerves on fire as she was pulled in. Merla tasted sweet and salty, alluring yet dangerous, and left Allura wanting more as she pulled away. 

Merla stood up, and pulled Allura up with you, pressing another kiss to her lips. Allura snaked her arms around the taller woman’s shoulders, feeling Merla’s hands resting on her hips. It left her breathless when they parted, and she noticed that Merla’s lipstick was slightly smudged. 

“I have been fascinated by you ever since I laid eyes on you.” Merla whispered, resting her forehead on Allura’s. “You’re strength and beauty has captivated me, and I’ve wanted a taste of you.” 

“Do you like the taste?” Allura asked breathlessly. “Because there’s more if you want it.” 

Something coiled in Allura’s stomach as Merla purred. “I love what I’ve tasted so far. I could only imagine the main course is just as good, if not better.” 

She smiled, leading the two of them through the doors to her bedroom. She only had the time to lock the doors quickly before Merla had snaked her arms around her again, pressing a kiss to her neck. Allura shuddered at the sensation of teeth, desperately gripping Merla’s shoulders as she was dipped. 

Things blurred after that. Somehow, clothes got off, and Allura could only remember the sensation of hands caressing her skin and intense pleasure. It was hours before they fell asleep, and she could last remember seeing Merla’s eyes close gently shut as she drifted off. 

* * *

Allura groaned, covering her eyes with her hand to block out the sunlight. On any other occasion being awoken by the sunlight would be an excellent way to wake up, but it only made her headache worse. She shifted in bed, gently bumping her head as she turned over. 

She opened her eyes, being made aware of the other person in her bed. She had brushed her forehead against Merla’s, who was still fast asleep. The sunlight made her hair shine, her skin glowing as she slept peacefully. Her arm was wrapped around Allura’s waist, the blanket draped over them like she had pulled it up the night before. 

Speaking of which, memories of the previous night filled her mind, and Allura’s face flushed. But she was content to lay there peacefully, ignoring the clock that said that she had slept in. No one had come to wake her up, meaning that there was nothing important that needed her attention. She let her eyes shut close, content to just listen to Merla’s breathing. 

The door was slammed open, and Nanny shrieked. Allura jumped up, holding the blanket to her, while Merla had pulled out Allura’s knife. Nanny was standing in the doorway, her hand to her mouth in shock. 

“Close the door!” Allura shouted, chucking a pillow. The door shut, the pillow slumping on the floor having served it’s purpose. She sighed, turning to face Merla, who had returned the knife back to it’s resting place on Allura’s nightstand. 

“I’m so sorry about her.” Allura scratched the back of her head, embarrassed that Merla had been woken up like this. “She’s not supposed to burst in like that, she’s supposed to knock first.” 

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” Merla pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, then stretched lazily. “Now, I didn’t bring any clothes with me when I came here.” 

“Oh!” Allura looked over to her closet, where most of her non-dresses were. “There should be clothes in there that aren’t lacy or frilly, if you would like to borrow for today. We could head over to Bimmun later today, if you need to fetch anything.” 

Merla got out of bed, looking back at Allura. “I’ll be right back, darling.” She slunk in and shut the door, and Allura took the chance to admire Merla’s ass shamelessly. 

When she stepped out, she was in white-washed jeaned shorts and a lavender blouse. Seeing her without bold and dark colors was a bit of a shock, but it was a nice change. 

“Lighter colors look good on you.” Allura smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Merla’s cheek. “You should wear them more often.” 

“You should wear bolder colors more often.” Merla rebutted, resting her mask on her face, before shaking her head and tucking it in her bag. 

“Maybe I will.” Allura winked, before sauntering into the closet. Having changed, she offered her arm to Merla, who took it gladly as they walked through the halls. 

Allura winced internally as they stepped into the lounge, as both Coran and Nanny were there. Lance and Keith were awkwardly sitting on the couch, Pidge was sitting on the table, and Hunk was standing up and talking to them. 

“Nanny, what was so important that you burst into my room without my permission?” Allura asked, bracing herself for whatever dumb holiday or meeting she had to go to.

“Those two were sleeping together!” Nanny pointed at Keith and Lance on the couch. 

There was a long pause, before Allura asked “And?” Nanny just sputtered while Hunk chuckled and Pidge full on laughed. 

“It’s wrong!” Nanny managed to spit out. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Allura sighed, really wondering why her father had gotten her a nursemaid that was homophobic. “They love each other, that’s what matters.” 

“Well, this is coming from you!” Nanny stomped over to them. “Look at you, Allura, sleeping with a woman! These heathens have corrupted you!” 

“Wait, did you two fuck?” Pidge butted into the conversation, leaving Nanny sputtering and Allura flustered. 

“What does it matter to you?” Merla asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“There’s fifty bucks on the line.” 

“Pidge!” Allura glared at him, while Merla laughed. 

“You humans are alike to bimmun, aren’t you. For the record, we did.” 

Allura just buried her face in Merla’s shoulder as Lance grumbled, passing Pidge a stack of bills. 

“This is all wrong!” Nanny screeched. “We must get the peasants out of here! You’re being corrupted!” 

Allura sighed, Merla rubbing circles in her back reassuringly. She stood up, looking Nanny straight in the eyes. “You have overstepped your boundaries.” She stated, all business. “You really should have left when I was eighteen, but I let you stay around. But you have gone too far. From now on, you are banned from this castle, and from talking to the pilots. You have til noon to gather your things and leave, or I will be forced to call the guards to escort you out.” 

There was a moment of silence, before Nanny spun on her heel, stomping out while grumbling. Allura turned to Coran, who pat her on the shoulder and turned to Merla. 

“Queen Merla Bimmun, with all do respect, I will need you to answer a few questions.” At Allura’s glance, Coran elaborated. “I don’t mind this relationship, but I do want to make sure you are good to my goddaughter.” 

“Oh my goddess,” Allura muttered, pressing her red face in her hands as Merla laughed beside her, snaking a hand around Allura’s waist. 

“Of course, I don’t mind.” Merla smirked, bumping heads with Allura. “But before we can actually call this a relationship, I would need a Dance of Swords.” 

At Allura’s gasp, Merla chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to Allura’s cheek. “I’m only kidding, dear.” 

“I appreciate the moment going on, but can we have breakfast now?” Hunk butted in. “I’m hungry.” 

Allura and the others laughed, while Merla chuckled beside her. “Breakfast is ready, if you would follow me.” Coran said, leading the way for Merla’s sake. Allura grinned, following her girlfriend into a new chapter of her life.


End file.
